


Passionate Love

by JustSomeAsshole



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Basically, Esme and Carlisle have the house to themselves, Esme tries to suck the life out of him through his dick. He doesnt complain. Well.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any characters, this is entirely fictional.  
I am in love with these two, dont come at me, I haven't written vampire smut before lmao.

"So, alone at last" Esme commented, a hint of lust lingering in her voice as she looked her husband in the eye, staring as though he was the only thing worth seeing, her everlasting smile warmed the small amount of air between them.

"Indeed we are" Carlisle returned suggestively, mirroring Esme's beautiful smile.

Esme joined them both together in a kiss, their lips connected passionately and resulted in her softly pushing Carlisle until she heard his back collide with the wall behind them. He chuckled lightly at the movements of his wife. 

Small bites and kisses were being placed against Esme's impossibly warm neck, if it wasnt for the pale skin and insane strength, Carlisle could've sworn her hot skin was that of a human.

"Mmh" she sighed in content, smirking, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed so Carlisle was flush against the wall and detached from her neck. 

The vampire's eyebrow cocked quizzically as Esme's hand travelled south down his body. Her touch was so soft and gentle and there was a buzz of comfortable intimacy in the air. So that when nimble fingers reached the metal zip of his trousers it came as no surprise, the sound of that zipper being pulled down pricked the ears of the two immortals. 

The pair of, suddenly too tight, trousers Carlisle was wearing opened to allow entry to an eager palm and set of fingers, aiming to pull out a hardening member and stroke up and down a few times; bringing the man to complete erection with quick ease. 

After stroking him deliberately slowly and basking in the low growl it produced, Esme's knees hit the floor and her mouth was on him at lightning speed, devouring the taste of her husband whom she hadn't had the pleasure of tasting in such a long time, she had the ability to take her husband apart completely, she loved that the two of them had so much attraction and passion, and hey, Carlisle definitely gave as good as he got. 

"My love..." he moaned, his voice was low, warm, soothing, a complete juxtaposition of the vampiric stereotype he tried so desperately to escape. 

His chest vibrated as a groan escaped his lips, whilst fingers found their way to Esme's long, golden brown locks of hair and tugged just this side of too hard. He relished in the feel of how soft her hair was against his hands, but alas, Esme used her own hands to reach above her and pluck his fingers away from her head and pin against the wall either side of his waist and held them in place, "dont make me tie you down" she smiled up at him, with red painted lips and a gleam in her eye.

Carlisle laughed from deep in his chest before clearing his throat and nodding; he held his hands in place and soon the smile on his lips turned into a open O shape as Esme continued to suck the life out of him.

Being undead had its perks, for one, Esme had no gag reflex, so had no trouble in swallowing the entirety of Carlisle's 9 inches, which meant that the man in question's eyes were currently in the back of his head with his jaw dropped open. Chest rising and falling. 

"Esme, my darling, slow down" his voice strained ever so slightly, his eyes still tight shut, but still his wife continued her tortuous oral assault on him, leaving him metaphorically breathless, and loving every minute of it. She hummed around him, and could almost laugh at the noise it produced from him 

_Gonna kill me_ he thought, his marvelled self-control teetering on the edge as he willed himself to calm down, he didn't want to rush anything. 

But her mouth felt so, so good around him and when she took him all the way down her throat and held herself there for a good few moments it was all he could do to not cum on the spot. The tendons in his hands flexed involuntarily at his sides, a result of him fighting the urge to go back to his gorgeous wife's hair and tug.

"Ohh christ" he groaned. "Darling, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last" his voice cracked mid sentence, making Esme smirk in response before running her tongue along his length and pulling off, "hmm, that's the plan my love" she made sure their eyes were connected when she teased the pink tip of his cock, drawing a whimper from Carlisle's throat. 

That's it, he was actually going to die....again....a tight feeling was about to erupt inside him, he was so, very close and Esme wasnt about to stop the inevitable 

"I'm-" he was cut off, the world around him exploded into white and his vision became blurred and despite having Esme tell him not too, his hands returned to her head and just held it there as he came down her throat, moaning and groaning her name. When his knee shaking orgasm ended, he stood up right, soon followed by his wife standing in front of him, after tucking him back in and zipping his trousers back up, that smile still plastered across her mouth. 

And God did he love her.

Two hands crossed the space between them and their marble fingers felt soft, intertwined together. Carlisle's body was slowly being pulled away from the wall and toward their shared bed, rose pink sheets and soft pillows made for a comfortable surface as Esme layed back, allowing room for her husband to climb on next to her. 


	2. Hopeless Romantic

His fingertips, chilly, smooth, fingertips drew a line down her torso, their owner took his time in feeling her skin, feeling how she was toned and pale and gentle, if it were possible there would've been a line of goosebumps where he'd drifted over. Esme wished those fingers would hurry up and go to where she wanted them most but her patient partner wanted to take the time to really experience her body, worship it. 

Trousers had since been abandoned, with both parties stark in their underwear. In the front of Esme's lace, purple panties a small damp patch was starting to grow the more Carlisle teased her skin with his minuscule movements. The man had 300 years to learn about anatomy and he definitely had skills in all the right areas, so Esme knew what she had to enjoy but if he'd just go further south...

"Carlisle..." his name was moaned softly, an undertone of pleading that Esme would immediately deny if ever asked about. 

"My dear?" His eyes moved up, connecting with her expression of lust and mild frustration. She _glared_, and Carlisle could've wept, the idea that he was in anyway annoying his beloved made him want to beg for forgiveness but alas, he simply dropped to a more repentful expression and looked down at her body. 

Her wetness soaked the finger that dipped in her crease, flickering over her clit and allowing her a brief, brief moment of pleasure before the man went back to teasing around her upper thighs. The sensitive skin contrasted against the firmness of his palms and allowed for delicious contact. 

With one hand massaging her inner, upper thigh, the other pushed two fingers inside her dripping entrance; and entered the wall of muscle which tightened on penetration. Esme allowed herself a sigh of relief when she felt a pumping motion which meant that Carlisle was pushing in and out of her, and making wonderful friction. 

That tongue, _God that tongue, _danced across her clit, oscillating at the perfect frequency around her most sensitive spot, Carlisle took her eyes flickering shut, as a sign to continue his work, and so he did. There was a certain elegance to his synchronicity, like it was an art form, but to him this was important, it meant that his wife felt cared for, loved, safe, appreciated. 

He didnt need to breath, thus meaning that he could continue at a breathtaking pace and push Esme further and further toward the edge of ecstasy. As much as he wished to see her tumble over the edge and dive into an orgasm, he loved seeing her like this, open and confident in her sexuality. Her skin trembled under his touch and her legs shook slightly, clearly more affected by his actions than her pride would allow her to let on.

With his fingers crooked and touching all the right spots inside her, as well as his tongue working wonders, Esme tightened around him and moaned earnestly this time, her head thrown back. One particularly sensitive sensation lead to her hand becoming tangled in the hair of her husband. 

The blonde strands of his hair were gripped in her hand, so, so tightly that Carlisle had to hold onto the bed sheet with his spare hand, for fear that if he felt it too much and lost control, he might actually cum just from that. Esme knew exactly to tug on the hair at the base of his head and almost push his mouth into her, he may never have mentioned it but both of them were fully aware that he found it insanely hot when she ground her pussy into his face and _used him_, he just wanted her to feel good, both of them were givers and needed to make the other feel as good as possible. 

He could tell that she was close, three fingers were now thrusting in and out of her so deep, and so fast, and so hard, Esme was quivering and moaning and Carlisle felt a deep feeling of pride and satisfaction at having reduced her to this hot mess; he continued in bringing her so damned close to orgasm that the hand in his hair tightened _painfully _and he was so grateful that they'd found each other. 

"Carlisle!" She half screamed, half screeched, strong thighs clamped down either side of his head as a lightening bolt of pleasure shot through her body, her orgasm hit her with immense strength and left her shaking. Carlisle, being the doting husband, carried on with his movements until she stopped moaning and quaking. 

When her legs fell to the bed, Carlisle removed his hand and made a show of licking her wetness off his fingers, making intense eye contact with the woman above him. Esme chuckled and pulled him up the bed to kiss him, he moaned in her mouth as his hardened dick was pressed up against her core. 

Esme has that glint in her eye again, one that made his cock twitch, he didn't need supernatural powers to be able to read her mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Then they were kissing again. The full embodiment of their passion for one another was evident in how connected they were, they both moved in synchronicity and knew exactly what to do, and when to move, to make the other produce small, content noises and moans. They had previously moved so that Esme was straddling Carlisle's hips, and was holding onto either side of his face and neck as they kissed, Carlisle's hands were resting affectionately on her hips with his thumbs moving in a circular, stroking motion on her skin.

Esme effectively halted their actions by pulling away and leaving them both with pink lips and black eyes, that glint still visible in the corner of eye - one that made it clear to Carlisle that this wasnt a 'one orgasm sorta night'. And who was he to complain, especially when he could feel her hands shift underneath her and wrap around his hard, again, cock, with her intention being to raise her hips and push down onto him. 

The feeling was amazing, after all this time whenever they came together (pardon the pun) it was beautiful and intimate and passionate, the two of them fit together like puzzle pieces. Esme started to move her hips and grind down onto him, she released a moan while tipping her head back and, in turn, pushed her breasts towards Carlisle's willing face. He began to kiss her skin and caress her sides. 

A particularly loud groan left Carlisle's mouth when all he could feel was tight heat clenching around his dick, and peculiarly soft breasts in his face, allowing him to slightly muffle his cries of pleasure. Esme also seemed to be thoroughly lust ridden and was girating her body at a perfect speed and pattern to create wonderfully angles at which Carlisle entered her, the head of his cock was pressing against her inner walls and creating pressure and friction in all the right places, leaving her to contract her muscles in pleasure and cause Carlisle to moan out at the sudden tightness. 

He was also moving and thrusting upwards to meet every move that Esme made and allow them to collide against each other. Whilst Carlisle pushed upwards, into her, Esme's hand found itself stroking her clit with two of its fingers so as to try and maximize her pleasure. Neither of them imagined that they'd last particularly long considering that this was their second orgasm, and they were both going so fast and so hard that everything felt more sensitive and incredible.

"Unh, _fuck_" Carlisle clenched his teeth and felt his hips buckle upwards and hands hold Esme down tightly as he emptied inside her with a deep groan. However; Esme continued to move and was now picking up quite a speed, and although Carlisle being a vampire meant his recovery rates were a lot higher, he still experienced post-orgasmic sensitivity straight after cumming, this meant that he was almost sent in sensory overdrive when his still hard dick was moving inside a vice-like, wet, warm environment. 

Esme was now rapidly chasing her impending orgasm and muttering expletives under her breath, the soft moans and cries sounded beautiful coming from her, she looked even more gorgeous and captivating than ever with her golden brown hair flowing around her shoulders and lust blown, black eyes rolled into the back of her head. While Esme was getting close to her second orgasm, Carlisle was trying not to get worked up enough to need a third, a goal that was getting harder (haha) when Esme was moaning his name and riding him like a toy and then she was shaking and moaning out "oh yes, yes fuck" her walls tightened one last time as she screamed out her orgasm.

Her body collapsed next to Carlisle on the bed, not out of exhaustion but more of a dull, pleasant ache in her limbs. Carlisle had to bite back a moan when she pulled off of him and sat down beside him, she noticed this, of course she did, and a self satisfied smirk was dancing at the corners of her lips and a sense of pride flittered through her. 

_Still got it, _ she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue it? Let me know if you'd read anymore if I wrote it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I really do appreciate it. Thank you for reading, it's not my best but I wanted to write something lmao.


End file.
